


【豆鹤】辩才天女请不要恶作剧

by NatalieLOL



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21991552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatalieLOL/pseuds/NatalieLOL
Summary: 已完结，幕末AU
Relationships: Mamehara Issei/Tsurubo Shion
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

鹤房汐恩百无聊赖地看着仆从小心翼翼地点燃了昂贵的檀香，恭敬而顺从地递到他手里。旁边几个大和尚敬职敬业地敲着木鱼，口中念念有词。让人烦躁的诵念声模模糊糊地与远处鹞鹰的啼鸣混在一起，给寂静的竹生岛平添了几分生气。鹤房那曾被将军赞为稀世明珠的眼睛，此刻却少见地出神放空，视线随着袅袅升起的烟而一路盘旋上升，一直延伸到远处不断翻滚的云海。

“汐恩大人，该敬香了。”

“嗯，要变天了。”鹤房依旧盯着远处逐渐阴沉的云，没头没尾地回了仆从一句，然后便随意地拜了拜，把香插了上去，“你们继续，我出去透透气。”

逝者家属刚要出声劝阻，却被穿着上等料子的鹤房侍从拉住，低声呵斥道，“请您自重，汐恩大人今日驾临，就已经是给予你们家足够的恩惠了。”

鹤房跨出门槛的脚步停了一下，回过身像是憋着什么气，一把扯下自己黑稠羽织扔到了侍从手里，再次头也不回地走了。

鹤房出门了之后，茫然地环顾四周，一时也不知道该往何处去。向来都是腿比脑子快的鹤房，便也就随遇而安地放空心神，顺着两侧生长着茂密灌木的羊肠小道，踩着木屐吱吱呀呀地转过寺庙后门上山去了。

“你这人真的好奇怪。”一位肤色微深穿着下级武士打扮的男人在跟了鹤房很久之后，终于忍不住搭话了，“腰间别着刀却还穿着根本不方便行动的木屐，你到底是什么来头啊？”

“你瞎么？”心情很差的鹤房本来想直接回怼过去，但是突然想起来是自己先把绣着家徽的外袍弃置不穿的，便只好忍了忍，努力板着脸，“汐恩，不过姓氏不能告诉你，乡下佬。”

“啊，原来你能听出来我的口音啊。明明上京之前我还努力学了学官话。”男人挠了挠头，颇为友善地冲鹤房笑了笑，“我是豆原一成，从池田藩冈山那边来的，姑且算是个还在努力谋生计的浪人吧。”

“浪人？”鹤房下意识警惕地捏住了自己刀柄，上下打量着豆原，“虽然池田藩是保幕派的势力，不过你一个浪人为什么要在这时节千里迢迢地上京？！”

“嘛，原因有很多了，你若不着急上山，我们可以去那边亭子里休息一下。”

鹤房捋了捋自己被山风吹散的碎发，抬头看了看远处越来越密的乌云，点了点头，“我可不是想要和你这种乡下佬攀谈。不过是马上要下雨了，看你也没带伞，才好心和你一起过去避雨。”

“什么嘛，真是个不知道在跟什么较着劲儿的小少爷。”豆原看着鹤房明显已经闪着星星眼简直哭笑不得地想，“直说好奇不就行了嘛。”

“嗯嗯，所以其实是池田那家伙，啊不，池田大名的家臣撤了你的职位，所以你才只好脱藩成了浪人。”鹤房煞有介事地点了点头，“看来现在池田藩也不富裕了啊。”

“嘛，自打黑船来了之后，这种事就变得常见起来了。我剑术倒还不错，所以便想着来京都再找份糊口的活计。”豆原倒还蛮乐观的，“不过为了讨个好彩头，这不上京之前，我就特地赶来竹生岛这里求个御守嘛。”

“来这里求胜守？”鹤房一直板着的脸终于破功了，笑的直拍桌子，“看来你还真的不是京都附近的人。”

豆原被鹤房突如其来的笑搞得有点窘迫，但是接着自己也忍不住跟着眼前闪闪发光的笑颜一起笑。

“真是拿你没办法，”鹤房特别没形象地直接用手抹了抹笑出的眼泪，“你刚才路过寺庙正殿难道没看见么？这里的主位可是掌管姻缘的辩才天女。最近赶上桃花盛开的浪漫四月，缘结御守简直是供不应求。”

“诶诶诶！”豆原惊地直接站起来，有些不知所措地摸了摸自己腰上冷冰冰的老伙计，方才稳住了心神，“可是我并无妻室，也没有喜欢的人啊。”

“坐下，坐下。”鹤房像是看到了什么珍稀生物一样，特别兴奋地拉着豆原的袖子让他靠过来，“我还是第一次见到和我一样，明明过了元服年纪，却还没有妻室的人。那你有带着的贴身侍女嘛？”

“这怎么可能有？”豆原费力地把自己的袖子从鹤房的手里拯救出来，又拍掉鹤房想要再次伸过来的爪子，“我可是一穷二白地独自上京啊。”

“那更好了！”鹤房直接踢掉脚上碍事的木屐，毫不心疼地任由上品棉布做成的袜子立马被泥土污脏，推着豆原就要往山下跑，“走，我们快去山下求个良缘御守。”

“？”

鹤房推了半天，发现豆原整个人跟个憨憨的石头一样一动不动。明明四下无人，只有几只喜鹊停在枝头叽喳，鹤房还偏要装腔作势地凑到豆原耳边，悄悄地诱惑对方，“当然是去求辩才天赐个艳遇啦！然后我们晚上去游女町逛逛，我还从来都没去过呢。不过有了御守，这次我们肯定会大有所获的！”

“你是偷偷跑出来的吧，”豆原耳朵被鹤房湿热的鼻息吹地有些发红，但他还是有些迟疑，然后上下打量着鹤房，“还是快些回家比较好。”

“我好不容易才从那个古板又沉闷的地方跑了出来，现在就回去是绝对不可能的！”鹤房头摇地跟个拨浪鼓似的，脸都因为厌恶皱到了一起，“走的时候留封信就行了。”

“诶，可是我没有钱啊。”

“呐，这个够不够！”鹤房在身上摸了摸发现自己根本就没带钱袋子，只好把手上的戒指摘下来抛给了豆原，“这戒指成色很足的，绝对够了！”

“可是你这个戒指上是不是有家纹啊？”天边的云层越来越厚，仅留了一丝缝隙勉强让阳光洒下来。豆原在昏暗的光线下，只能模模糊糊地看到戒指上似乎有个图案。

“那不是更好！”明明是鹤房自己的饰物，他却表现地像是完全不了解也不在乎，然后转了转眼睛，灵机一动地想到了个好主意，“我们把这戒指当掉换钱。然后就以我家里那个古板样子，过几天必然会出钱把戒指赎回来。”

“这么一来二去，我们岂不是可以白嫖！”鹤房眼睛一亮，捶了下手，“我可真是个天才啊！”

“喂喂喂，难道你家里的钱不是你的钱？”

“那不一样！”鹤房特别孩子气地低头揪了根狗尾巴草，随便在衣服上蹭了蹭就叼进了嘴中，昂肉阔步地往前走，“我可是无时无刻不想着怎么能摆脱这个家！”

“这算什么，迟来的叛逆期么？”豆原头疼的按了按额角，觉得自己好像摊了上个大麻烦，“对了，刚才忘问了，你来竹中岛又是为了什么？”

鹤房心里一惊，心想决不能直接告诉他真相，不然自己的身份岂不是分分钟暴露。但是他也不是那种善于撒谎的人，心里为着自己居然不能坦诚待人而羞红了脸，只好扭过头装作什么也没听到。

“你不愿意说就算了，”豆原看起来好像是误解了鹤房，“少年艾慕也不是什么难以启齿的事情嘛。其实我在上来之前已经求了好几个御守了，刚才翻了翻发现好像真的有一个是良缘御守，我直接分给你好了。”

“我不要！”鹤房把粉红色底系着白绳子的御守又塞回了豆原手里，然后才突然意识到自己的口气好像有点生硬，便下意识搓了搓手指，别别扭扭地说，“不就是良缘御守嘛，我自己去求也是完全没问题的。”

然后豆原就瞠目结舌地看着鹤房非要把贴着金箔的扇子塞到巫女手里当作费用，哪怕对方口中直呼太多了，之后又堪称是眉飞色舞地捧着劣质棉布做的御守，冲一旁等候的自己嚣张地挑了挑眉。

“我们走啦，辩才天！”鹤房像是迫不及待般地吹了吹纸上还未干的墨迹，看都不看就直接扔到巫女手里，转头招呼豆原，拉着对方一路蹦蹦跳跳地穿过境内，转过中门，最后跑出表门。

豆原被鹤房发自内心的快乐所感染，在最后踏出山道的时候，站在最后的鸟居下，忍不住回过身，冲着辩才天的神像遥遥地鞠了一躬，“希望您能真的一直保佑我们找到真爱，可千万不要坏心地恶作剧呀！”

“豆原，豆原！”鹤房已经跳上了码头旁停靠的那一弯猪牙小船，正蹲在船头挽起袖子试图捞游在浅层水面的小鱼，嘴里也不闲着地喊着豆原，“你快来！我还从来没见过丑地这么有特色的小鱼呢，跟我家庭院池塘里的完全不一样！哈哈哈哈哈，你快来看，它们真的又笨又有趣。”

天色此时已经完全阴沉了下来，淅淅沥沥地小雨终于落了下来。豆原把一直挂在腰上的蓑帽取下来扣在头上，扫了眼小船旁那艘金碧辉煌的豪华画舫，再看了看鹤房此时正卖力地在头上转着剑以为这样就能挡住雨，不由得叹了口气，“真是个连蓑衣都没见过的小少爷。和他相遇，到底是机缘，还是灾祸呢？”

鹞鹰们此时像是也被雨水惊到了，猛的从鸟居上飞离，长啸着往上飞，冲散了一小块厚厚堆积的乌云。

等从猪牙船下来，又借了摆渡人的两头驴，豆原和鹤房总算是冒着小雨赶到了他们的目的地。

“原来驴也是代步工具啊，”鹤房在心里想着，不过却顾着面子，决定板着脸决不让豆原察觉到自己的震惊，手上却还是忍不住新奇地揉了又揉驴毛，“不过游女町这个地方跟我想象地到是很不一样。”

不算非常宽敞的小路中间倒是铺了一些青石板，看起来可能是提供给花魁游街走的。可惜今天下了小雨，道路两侧的黄土被雨水溅起，在青石板上留下了肮脏斑驳的泥点。开的正盛的樱花也被打着旋儿的风挂落了一地花瓣，铺了一层厚厚的粉色在现在无人表演的台子上。道路两侧低矮的和果子店和茶屋倒是还有行人歇脚，但只要豆原的眼神一扫过去，那些百姓便会立马移开视线，绝不对视。

“嘛，感觉姿色真的好一般。”鹤房透过窗户栅栏，扫了一圈最低级的游女后，摸了摸自己的脸，“我要是去找她们玩，还不知道到底是谁嫖谁呢？”

“如果非要找到不逊于你，我们就只好去夜探花魁屋了。”雨终于停了，但是天色也黑了下来，豆原摸出一枚小判，向路旁茶屋的老板换了盏纸糊灯笼提在手里，“但是见花魁都得递正式拜帖，太过麻烦了。我们还是去找个料亭，叫几个艺妓小酌一杯吧。”

“算你眼力不错。”鹤房对豆原赞赏自己外表的话还是很高兴的，毕竟他自己也向来对自己的脸非常自信，此时便觉得对方真是个又诚实又有眼光的好人，“不过你明明从来没来过京都游女町，为什么懂得这么多啊？”

“京都之外也有不少类似的场所嘛，”豆原像是有些不愿多说的样子，含含糊糊地打着马虎，“浪人们和朋友聊天的话，总归是喜欢选这样的地方。”

“嗯嗯。”鹤房为了掩饰自己其实并不了解下层武士的生活状态，与豆原颇有默契地同时打着马虎，“诶，豆原！我看前面那家亮着灯笼的就不错， 直接进去吧。”

说罢，鹤房也不等豆原的回复，直接敲了敲料亭的门，冲拉开门笑的一脸热情的老板娘颇有礼貌地鞠了鞠躬。

几个脸上稚气未脱的女孩子敲了敲豆原和鹤房包间的纸门，等了几秒，就直接伸手拉开门，恭敬地行了个礼，把菜肴逐一在席间布好。

鹤房本来对菜肴也没什么兴趣，想来大多不过还是那些吃腻了的鸡鱼。不过——

“嗯？这个口感，”鹤房嚼着嚼着，圆溜溜的大眼睛越来越亮，“这是什么肉？”

豆原用筷子夹了一些，入口之后，便诧异地看了看鹤房，“怎么，你们京都人现在还是不吃四腿动物么？这就是普通廉价的炖猪肉啊。”

鹤房仿佛被噎住了一样，表情有一瞬间空白，但下一秒便扭头气呼呼地不理豆原，用力地又夹走了一大块猪肉，恶狠狠地塞进嘴里，撑地脸颊都鼓出来了一大块。旁边刚拿起三味线的艺妓此时也忍不住捂嘴偷笑，而旁边助酒的侍女大胆地更是直接插话，

“京都人当然现在也吃猪肉啦。最近室町那边又新开了几家偷偷卖四腿动物肉的妖怪屋，您要是吃着喜欢，大可趁着夜色直接去买。”

“夜晚上街？你是不要命了么！”鹤房可算是听到了他熟悉的话题，立马像翘起小尾巴一样精神满满地接话，“新O组那帮家伙最近得了菊花桐叶家的批准，现在晚上简直是在无差别屠杀浪人。”

鹤房解开自己腰上的刀，啪地放在桌上，从已经被吓得战战兢兢的助酒女手里接过酒杯，转过头一脸认真地跟豆原叮嘱，“不论白天还是晚上，你要是碰到穿有山形图案羽织的武士，直接绕着走。当然他们有的时候巡逻也会故意不穿制服钓鱼执法，所以最好路上碰到带着刀的人，都小心点。”

“可是其实我这次来京都，”豆原紧了紧握住腰间太刀的手，直直地看着鹤房，“就是为了加入新O组的。来之前我就打听好了，过几天会有新O组的纳新。”

啪——

鹤房直接用袖子掀飞酒壶，旁边弹着三味线喊着唱着劝酒歌的艺妓兜头就被酒水洒了一脸，吓得赶紧连滚带爬地伏在鹤房面前，脑袋紧紧地贴着地面不敢动弹，身体也抖如筛糠。

“你要是不想要命了，你就去！”虽然仅仅相识一天，但是鹤房却觉得豆原是个有趣的好人，他委实不愿意失去这么一个可以接触外面世界的渠道，“就新O组那个血腥的组规，什么如果与外人争斗如若不能杀死对方自己就必须剖腹自尽，亦或者队长殒命队员决不可苟活，但凡是个惜命的人都不可能去和那帮疯子为伍。我一直觉得他们频繁纳新，就是因为自己人杀自己人杀的太多了！”

“但是在备受外国欺凌的时候，大和男儿难道不应该为了尊王攘夷出一份力么？”

“放屁！”鹤房气呼呼地一把把豆原的酒杯夺了下来，直接仰头一饮而尽，“新O组那是尊王么？他们根本就是保幕！”

“尊王也好，保幕也罢，只要能攘夷，其实都可以。”豆原起身，给喝太快的鹤房温柔地拍着个酒嗝，“再说了，难道你不是幕府大名留在京都的少主么？我去保幕的新O组，你又有什么好气的。”

“你，你怎么知道！”鹤房马上要打出来的酒嗝又被硬生生地吓回去了，吃惊地大口大口喘着气问豆原。

“你本来也没怎么掩饰啊。”豆原笑了笑，“我总觉得你内心其实还是想以真实的身份交我这个朋友的，不然为什么直接把刻着家纹的戒指丢给我。”

“胡，胡说。”鹤房被说中了心思，但是拒不承认地挠了挠脸，“算了，我不劝你了。你要是随时想从新O组出来，就给我说一声，我们家好歹也每月赞助着他们活动经费，到时候把你全须全尾地捞出来倒也不会费什么事。”

“我可不会谢你，”豆原看着鹤房怒视的眼神，笑的更欢了，“毕竟我可不希望从新O组出来。”

还没等鹤房要不服气地开口回怼豆原，纸门又一次被大力拉开了。

“汐恩大人！您怎么能来如此狭小、如此肮脏的地方！”

带着刀的武士们呼啦啦一片低头行礼，唯一敢抬头的贴身侍从看着自己少主居然靠在一个衣着粗糙又陌生的男人怀里，那个男人居然还敢把自己的手放在少主的背上！侍从的眼睛都快要瞪脱框了，然后他又想到了一个简直令他要立马昏过去的想法，抖着嗓子试探性地问，

“汐恩大人，您，您这是要带他回居所么？”

“带什么带？！你没长眼睛么！”鹤房像是被烫着了一样，直接把豆原推开，起身小跑到侍从旁边，一把抢过外套就自己胡乱穿上，恼羞成怒地说道，“这就是我新认识的朋友罢了！再说了，你也不看看他那点姿色，配的上你家少主么？”

“那，角落里的那些艺妓？”

鹤房立马摆摆手，示意自己也不会带她们回去的。

豆原看着眼前这场闹剧，魔性的笑声就一直没停下来过。等到鹤房又带着谴责意味地眼神扫过来之后，豆原赶紧整了整衣服，起身向鹤房告辞，

“最近这几天我会在五条大桥东面的长圆寺落脚，你随时可以来探访我。”

豆原一走，鹤房也没了听曲喝酒的心思。周围的侍从们一个个也跟木头似的，玩行酒令也不跟他动真格。

“行了，我们也走吧。”

直到鹤房的背影都看不见了之后，垫尾的几个武士对视了一眼，直接用布条捂住了房间里侍女和艺妓的嘴，拖去了后院。

烛光一闪，武士们甩了甩刀尖的血珠。

“决不能放任任何可疑人士接近汐恩大人。大人，那个男人怎么办？”

领头的武士沉默不语地从怀里掏出来今早才收到的纸条，上面赫然写着，

“最新探明的长洲藩尊王攘夷浪人的据点，就在五条大桥东面的长圆寺。”

他沉默了良久，才艰难地开口，“汐恩大人怕是不知道这家伙是尊王倒幕派的人，但看在大人对他如此挂心的份上，我们也不能直接出手干掉他。暂时再等等看情况，我们先按家主的吩咐，寸步不离守卫汐恩少主把。”

“那为什么不直接告诉汐恩大人那人是我们保幕派的敌人？”

“那当然是因为汐恩大人正处在让人头痛的叛逆期啊！”


	2. Chapter 2

“诶呀，汐恩大人您慢点，慢点。”一位年岁不大的小童正弯着腰，双手拖住正踩在他肩膀上的鹤房汐恩。而后者正憋红了脸，鼓足全身力气扒住自家院墙上的瓦片，看样子是正准备翻墙翘家呢。

“你莫怕，托稳点就行了。”当鹤房费尽九牛二虎之力把头伸出院墙，眼看着胜利就在前方的时候，一个熟悉的声音突然冒了出来，把他吓得差点刚安抚完小童就要被秒打脸。

“你怎么又在翘家？！”

“你居然还活着？！”

四目相对，确认过眼神，对方是大半年没见过的讨厌鬼。自从春天鹤房惊天动地地甩开护卫们跑去逛花街之后，回来就被父亲劈头盖脸地骂了一顿，母亲也哭哭啼啼地抹着眼泪教训他。不仅如此，那些贴身侍卫们更是寸步不离，让他一时根本找不到再次溜出去的机会。直到今天，趁着父母前去拜访将军，鹤房特意前一天晚上打开窗户吹了一夜冷风，终于把自己折腾病了，才好寻出来这个空档跑路。

“你这家伙既然活着，阿嚏，为什么不回我信啊？”鹤房坐在墙头上，气势汹汹地抱胸质问豆原，“你上次信里讲的那个故事，就是那个大名姬君最后到底有没有跟浪人在一起？”

“拜托，”腰上别着一长一短两把刀的豆原只好停下杀气腾腾的步伐，示意队友们先去旁边茶屋歇歇，然后就站在墙底下双手插在袖子里，抬头冲鹤房回话，“我就一个星期没回信而已。我最近刚升了伍长，被准许可以在宿舍外住了。你要是那信寄的还是宿舍，那我自然也没收到啊。”

“新地址？”鹤房挑了挑眉，外袍一飘，他直接从两米多高的院墙上潇洒地跳了下来，以半曲膝地姿势稳稳地落地，没溅起任何尘土，“还是你加入新O组之前的那个寺庙么？”

“不是不是，”豆原的眼神悲伤了一下，但是马上又飞快地稳住了表情，“现在随意租了个没人住的旧民居罢了，那里离室町蛮近的。”

“那倒是个好地方。”鹤房仿佛鼻尖又萦绕起了大半年前那次炖猪肉的香气，悄悄地咽了口口水，“我现在就去拜访你家怎么样？”

不过当鹤房走近豆原之后，他就突然察觉到豆原已经和大半年前见面的那次已经完全不一样了。浅蓝色的外袍洗地发白，却依旧萦绕着一股散不去的铁锈味。豆原的手腕处扎着绷带，肩膀处也渐渐染上了褐色。

“你——”鹤房吃惊地看着豆原现在虽然依旧淳朴但却谈不上和善的脸，一时竟不知道该再说些什么好。

“好啊，”出乎鹤房的意料，豆原看着他依旧澄澈纯真的眼睛，勾了勾嘴角，答应了鹤房的请求，“我刚和队友们执行完任务，等被他们监视着送完东西就解放了。你可以先去我家等着。”

“不过，”豆原挥手招呼队友们过来，状似不在意地问鹤房，“你好不容易逃家一次，确定不跟我一起做点刺激的事情？”

“监视？”鹤房先是对这个透露着浓浓不安的名词惊愕，但接着他直觉现在的豆原有点不对劲，明明第一次遇见的时候对方还是会劝逃家的自己回家。不过这种念头只在他脑海里一闪而过，很快就被置之脑后了。

“对，是你想的那个。”豆原带着队友们和鹤房在小巷里穿梭，在马上出小巷要走到河边的时候脚步一顿，侧头对鹤房耳语，“不过我现在改主意了，你还是走吧。”

“不！”鹤房虽然平时颇为迟钝，也经常丢三落四，但是却有着野兽般的直觉。冬日的残阳还斜斜地挂在空中，河面此时也因冰封而静寂无波。无风，鹤房却下意识地缩了缩脖子。不知为何，他本能地觉得如果此时离开豆原，可能就再也见不到了。

“好！”

豆原又笑了，这次不仅仅是勾了勾唇角，连眼睛也像破冰一样盈上了笑意。

只踏一步，锋芒一闪，豆原反手就刮花了新O组成员的脸。在对方踉跄着后退一步时，他抛起刀，正手接住后直接从右上劈了个袈裟斩，干脆利落地解束了对方的性命。这种绝妙的刀法简直堪称艺术！另一名队员脸色瞬间就白了，大口大口地吸着气，最终嚎叫着冲豆原跑了过去。

“哇啊啊啊！”

豆原的发丝擦过对方的剑刃，微微侧过身避开了敌人轻浮的步伐，伸腿绊倒对方后，迅速连刺三下，同样结果了对方。

而此时，断裂的发丝才将将落地。

温热的鲜血融化了河边的冰渣，淅淅沥沥地合着冰水渗入了褐色的泥土，滋润着明年将会盛开的恶之花。走过的小巷阴影里一阵骚动，星星点点的烛光接二亮起。

“你为什么要杀他们？”鹤房捏住了鼻子，眼睛却死死地盯着那两具残骸，仿佛要把这世道真正的残酷牢牢印在眼睛里。

“很明显不是么？新O组现在要杀我。”豆原弹了弹他那把刀身宽厚却弧度不大的名刀，把血珠抖掉，“你要是反悔了，怕了，现在走还来得及，小少爷。”

“我可是流着武士之血的人，绝不可能弃友而逃！至于怕？我从出生到现在可从来没怕过什么！”鹤房唰地一下也拔出了自己的刀，背靠着豆原，警惕着另一侧的敌人，“你这家伙虽然有时候讨厌了点，但若要是就这么死了，那我可就再也听不到那故事的结局了。”

“更何况，你都说过，好不容易翘家一次，不做点什么刺激的就这么回去，那可就太无趣了。”鹤房的眼睛此刻亮的逼人，甚至能压过此时苍白的日光，“我这人最讨厌无趣。不过庆幸吧，你在我眼里足够有趣。”

“你还是第一个说我有趣的人。”豆原举剑冲了上去，一刀劈断了对方的肩胛骨，又横过刀身大力扫飞围着的人，“他们可都认为我是个沾满鲜血的讨嫌杀人鬼。”

“那你喜欢杀人么？”

“当然不了！”

“所以你很有趣，”明明是第一次动真格，鹤房却因是为友而战此时完全没有恐惧，心因为兴奋而砰砰直跳，“不喜欢杀人却进了新O组，又被新O组追杀。我真是搞不懂你在想什么。但也无所谓，”

鹤房劈开了他眼前的敌人，腥臭的血液飞溅，却依旧无法在他闪闪发亮的眼睛里留下丝毫阴霾，“正好，我也不喜欢杀人。”

鹤房配合着豆原，继续扩大对方撕裂的口子，瞅准机会，拉着豆原就冲进前方的小巷，在一片喊杀声中逃离。

游女町向来是个鱼龙混杂又彻夜不休的地方。鹤房眼疾手快地从杂货店架子上拽下两个面具，扣在了自己和豆原的脸上。

“接下来去哪儿？”鹤房面具下的脸依旧泛着红，语气却更加兴奋，“我这次可带了一大袋子金珠。我们私奔去哪儿都可以！”

“私奔这词可不是这么用的，”豆原对鹤房的文学水平简直无语，“我们这算逃窜，算流亡好么！”

“在我看来都没差，”远处的天又逐渐阴了，鹤房敲开了大半年前他们一起去过的料亭，冲依旧笑容可亲的老板娘点了点头，回身扯着豆原就进来，“他们一定以为我们离开京都了，但我们偏偏呆在这里，搞个灯下黑也不错嘛”

“你居然还知道灯下黑，真不知道你这家伙到底文学水平倒是好还是不好了。就像我时常觉得你的脑子时灵时不灵一样。”豆原悄悄给老板娘使了个眼色，对方心领神会地把他们引导了最深处的包间，“我看你其实只是想完成叛逆少年逃家、杀人、赌博、买醉、嫖妓、私奔这样的一条龙话本男主行为吧。”

“你不说话，没人当你是哑巴！”鹤房气呼呼地自斟自酌了一杯，“话本怎么了？我看比那些这个集那个集的总是不讲人话的东西好看多了。”

“那你可要失望了，”豆原一脸熟客的样子，冲鹤房摇了摇手指，“幕府严禁赌博，这里也只有不卖身的艺伎。”

“赌具这里是没有，”为了防止徒生事端，鹤房想了想干脆也没叫艺伎作陪，取下脸上的狐狸面具挂在腰间，“不过人嘛，这里不还有你么！”

外面雨声大作，雨水逐渐模糊了窗户。拉门紧紧地闭着，只有角落的一盏小灯摇曳着昏黄的烛光。

鹤房端起酒杯，含了一口，就直接在豆原瞪大了的目光下，直接吻了上去，缓缓地把酒水渡了过去。他含住豆原的上唇，像是吃到稀世珍馐一样吮吸着，舔弄着，发出滋滋作响的水声。直到豆原的唇被玩弄地微肿，再也掩不住里面的舌头后，鹤房把自己温热湿软又透着酒辣的舌勾了上去，像游鱼戏水一样夺取着对方的津液。

“嗯——”

鹤房微眯着眼，眼角微红，仅泄露出一缕如朦胧月光般迷蒙的泪光。同时，他把自己从小用牛奶洗浴桃花熏香，被侍女们保养地精致滑嫩的手，贴上了豆原被风吹日晒折磨过的粗糙的脸，把自己的热情坦诚地传了过去。

豆原被眼前从未见过的景色惊呆了。鹤房喂过来的那一口酒如同仙酿，他此时既飘飘然如坠仙境，又被对方勾得头晕目眩。

“我是长州藩倒幕派塞进新O组的卧底。”豆原抓住了鹤房想要解开他衣服的手，想要阻止鹤房继续这种错误的行为，“我们终将是敌人！”

“我不在乎！”鹤房用另一只空闲的手抬手解开了自己的发绳，晃了晃头，让一头鸦羽般的长发散开。他贴近豆原的耳畔，一字一句地说，“起码，现在和你一同流窜的我根本不在乎。”

“可你现在又不爱我！”豆原的心被鹤房落下来的头发像羽毛一样搔动着，撩拨着，却还在努力维系着摇摇欲坠的理智。

“我爱的人不多，但你绝对算一个。”鹤房笑了，再一次露出那种天真纯粹却又比钻石还闪耀的笑颜，湿漉漉的生理泪水在他脸上发着光，“你很有趣，与我认识的那些虚伪无能的大名公子姬君们完全不一样。”

鹤房把手从豆原手中拽了出来，隔着衣服点了点豆原的胸膛，又俯下身把耳朵贴了上去，“我虽然脑子不好使，但用心听，我们看似相差甚远，但其实却是同类。明明都有着不想砍人的温柔的心，只不过我选择叛逆逃离，而你却咬着牙勉强自己。”

豆原这才明白之前鹤房问他喜不喜欢砍人的原因。但在鹤房被他吸引的同时，他自己又何尝没有被鹤房吸引？

或许是室内太过温暖，又或许是室内熏香太过豁人，还或许是那一口酒度数太高。

豆原此时心里却清清楚楚，不，其实都不是！早在大半年前竹生岛初遇的时候，他会看着鹤房笑而跟着笑，就已经一见钟情地沦陷了。更何况向来理智的自己，会一直坚持顶着伤口流血而带来的高烧也要回复，鹤房那语句狗屁不通内容还全是废话的信，就是坐实了这份情。

豆原一把捧住了鹤房的脸，主动而温柔地舔净了鹤房脸上的泪水。然后他咬了咬鹤房的喉结，在听到对方急促的喘息声后坏心地笑了笑。鹤房的衣服很复杂，十分对得起他的身份。豆原倒是颇有耐心地一层层拨开，但鹤房早已高高支起的小帐篷，及窗外雨声都掩不住的粘腻水声还是彰显着和主人如出一辙的坏脾气。

“不要解了！直接进来吧！”即使是在床上，鹤房还是用着命令口气。

“即使你已经这么湿了，”豆原蹙了蹙眉，把手伸进鹤房温暖潮湿的洞穴里，轻柔地搅了搅，快速抽出，带出来一片晶莹的液体，“但不做前戏，你还是会受伤吧。”

“直接，进来！我们时间，又，不多！”鹤房在豆原的手刚进入的时候，就已经忍不住大腿用力加紧了，嘴上的呻吟也直接变了调。

当看见豆原居然还在固执己见的时候，鹤房忍不住用双手撩起了衣服下摆，接着咬在嘴里，用带着迷蒙水汽的眼失神地盯着豆原同样藏在裤子下同样翘的肉棒。鹤房不仅伸手解开了自己的裤子，顺势踢到了脚踝，还同样拉开了豆原裤子上的细绳，撩起兜裆布，直接从伞头摸到了棒尾，最后还挑逗地挠了挠囊袋。

！！！！

豆原直接把鹤房抱了起来，然后牢牢地把对方按在了自己精神的肉棒上。

噗嗤——

粗长挺拔的肉棒直接破开了狭小的通道，周围的肉壁立马敏感又热情地围了了上去，和主人上面的小嘴一样欢快地舔舐着肉棒上每一条青筋。青筋昂扬地微微跳跃着，所到之处皆仿佛一路火花带闪电般地点燃着无尽热情。豆原喘息着，全凭着强健的腹肌快速抽插着，在鹤房性感又坦率的呜咽声中啪啪作响。水声在房子里环绕，让人根本分不清到底是来自窗外的雨声，还是脸上止不住的泪水，抑或是身下极乐处的仙乐。

即使是身下已经泥泞地一塌糊涂，两人身上却依旧衣冠楚楚地穿着。鹤房已经高潮了好几次了，本应无比疲惫，却还是努力瞪大眼睛，丝毫不愿错过此刻完全沉溺于他身体的豆原。

豆原手臂上青筋暴起，死死地压住鹤房，肉棒直接戳到鹤房的G点，在鹤房再也难以承受住攻击的时候，才彻底开闸，将自己的味道彻底埋进鹤房体内。

过后，豆原并不急着抽出，反而抱紧了鹤房，背对着鹤房的脸，然后举起了自己的刀。

“你要杀我是么？”一向莽莽撞撞的鹤房此刻却仿佛突然长大，用疲惫沙哑的嗓子冷静地问道。

“嗯，我不想让你死在别人手里。”豆原的刀缓缓下移，“你上次来过之后，你家武士们就把老板娘的摇钱树，那个艺伎杀掉了。自此以后，她就投靠了我们。我们来的时候，应该她就已经给我的同志们通风报信了。为了报长圆寺之仇，他们一定会来杀你的。”

鹤房松开豆原，不怕疼般地空手接住了刀刃。他踉跄地后退几步，沾了沾自己后脖颈流下的血，大胆地又靠了过去，抹到了对方此刻毫无血色的唇上，低头，深深地给了对方一个泛着铁锈气息的血腥之吻。

拉门立马被拉开，冲进来的却是鹤房家的武士们。鹤房拾起自己的刀，收起了闪闪发光的笑颜，板着脸抬着下巴，被家臣簇拥着，又回到了那个鹤房家少主的面具之后。

“虽然我不知道艺伎死了，但京都又有哪里没有我们家的忍者呢？毕竟我们家和将军也算是沾亲带故了。”

“作为鹤房家少主，我必将手刃这等叛乱反贼，以维护我家系的荣光！”

唰——

鹤房抽出刀，以不可阻挡之势直刺豆原胸口，鲜血立马透过了布料，染红了鹤房的刀尖。

然而就在此刻，一只弓箭破窗而入，以极大的力道打偏了鹤房的刀。移开的刀尖在空中划了个弧线，豆原的鲜血甩在了鹤房的眼角，加重了鹤房之前哭红的眼角。豆原也趁着这个空档，退后与赶来的同志汇合在了一起。

鹤房没有抹掉眼角的血珠，反而端着少主架子，把腰间的狐狸面具扣到脸上，在笼罩住下半张脸的阴影之下，挑衅地冲眼前这群叛乱分子笑了笑，比了个不屑的手势。

就像是名刀终于开刃见血了一样，一直有些天真又叛逆的鹤房，终于向这个时代，露出了自己锋利的獠牙。

“走！”

作为亲手给名刀开刃的匠人，豆原立马察觉到了鹤房的变化，毫不犹豫地和众人跑出院外，翻身上马准备逃离。在同志们纷纷策马前行时，被众人包裹在中间的豆原却鬼使神差地回了下头，瓢泼地大雨本该糊住了他的视线，但天空一道伴随着惊雷的闪电，还是让他清晰地看到——

月色之下，鹤房从怀里掏出了沾着血迹的良缘御守，轻轻地吻了下去。

而在看到豆原也在侧身回望的时候，鹤房悄悄地，又露出了被雨水打湿的璀璨笑颜。

“辩才天大神啊，您到底要捉弄我们到几时啊！”


	3. Chapter 3

鹤房垂着眼睛擦了擦他腰间的这把刀。这把刀的刀身极薄，刀刃弯曲弧度很大，而火纹则如菊花花瓣般层层舒展。

“真美啊。”鹤房把刀举起来对着月光转了转，仿佛依旧能够看到那夜击杀豆原失败后溅在刃上的血，“可惜并不适合实战。”

他用米纸仔仔细细地擦掉了刃上多余的油，利落地收刀入鞘，然后起身把这把名贵美丽却不适合再见血的刀放到了房间深处的架子上，任由烛台的影子笼罩住它。

“少主！”

旁边一直正坐着的武士递给鹤房一把新刀，大声地报出这把刀之前主人的辉煌战绩。但这些话就和庭院里麻雀叽叽喳喳的叫声一般，快速地从鹤房耳边流过，便飘散在冬日的凛风之中了。

鹤房踏出屋外，瞟了眼廊下的木屐之后，从袋子里摸出来一枚金珠后，扭身扔给还在滔滔不绝的武士，

“你的草鞋归我了。”

说完，鹤房便直接一脚蹬入那一双落着冬雪的草鞋，大踏步地往前走。

“哎，少主别走那么快，您等等我。我还没跟您说完这把常胜之刃的过往呢！”

“这有什么好听的？”鹤房毫不在意地掏了掏耳朵，“无论它之前如何，现在我只会是它最后一任主人。刀断人亡！若不断，那我们就是最后的赢家，它也不会再上战场了。”

“是！”

武士们从庭院两侧的房间里接二连三走出，穿着一样的白色外套，纷纷涌涌地聚集到了鹤房身边，簇拥着中心那冬季罕见的一点绿。

“月黑风高杀人夜，嘿，”鹤房被自己的想法逗笑，特别期待地想，“不知道今天能不能让那个家伙给我的新刀开刃。”

对，鹤房有一种明确的预感，即使豆原身份暴露了，但对方依旧还留在京都活动。哪怕事实上一个月过去了，鹤房再也没得到过有关豆原的消息，甚至连同他的同志们也一起失去了踪迹。

“没有消息就是好消息嘛，”鹤房干脆利落地拦腰斩死了一个拔刀冲过来的浪人，“只要我还在外面巡逻，那总有一日会再次相见。”

鹤房踹开面前死了还不愿倒下的尸体，举着刀向前冲去。翻飞的绿衫擦过周围粘着蜘蛛网的民居窗户，把一阵泛着铁锈气息的凛风从窗缝送了进去。本已安眠的故人突然惊醒，攥了攥怀里温热的御守，以此抵抗房内突如起来的冷意。

“外面是新O组在杀人？”豆原从床上坐起，阻止了同志要点灯的动作，用气音低低地问。

昨日才来京都的同志悄悄地用手在纸窗上戳了个洞，然后点了点头，又快速摇了摇头。那夜和鹤房对峙的人马里，除了豆原非要留下来之外，其他人都已经撤出了京都。之后长州藩又换了一批人送了过来，同样都是和豆原一样长在外藩且绝无长洲藩口音的人。

豆原拍了拍同志的肩，示意他让开位置，自己凑了过去，瞳孔不禁一缩。

熟悉的青年面容仍是稚气未脱，但手下挥刀的的动作却熟练至极，大开大合的轨迹直扑敌人面门。周围躺了一地“功绩”，鹤房死死地板着面孔毫无笑意。嘴里呼出的氤氲白气模糊了他双颊泛起的红，有些凌乱的黑发也不再是豆原曾经手中柔软的模样，而是合着鲜血冻成拒人于千之外的尖刺。

“又凶又美啊，汐恩。”第一次远距离观察鹤房的豆原感觉自己仿佛从来没认识过对方，又好像只有他才认识那个会顺着雨流泪的真实又柔软的鹤房。

鹤房随意地一甩刀刃，或许是命运此时再一次开了玩笑，血珠正好甩在了豆原面前的窗户上。他本是漫不经心地回头，但在看到那被血迹显出的窟窿后，眼神越来越亮，

“找——到——你——了！”

豆原猛地后退，全身汗毛直竖，鸡皮疙瘩爆出。一把比雪还冰冷比月光还明亮比凛风还快的利刃破窗而入，直接钉在豆原身前一寸。刀身在不断摇晃，豆原抬头望去，鹤房还保持着掷刀的动作。

而一旁的同志此时已经完全被吓地瘫倒在地，手握在刀柄处，却哆哆嗦嗦地根本拔不出来。几秒之后，便湿着裤子哇哇乱叫地跑了出去，立马被远处的武士迎头斩死。

“谁教你战场上竟敢把刀扔出去的？”豆原用力拔出鹤房的刀，抛了回去，“我不取手无寸铁之人的性命。”

鹤房未在原地停留等着接刀，而是直接跑上前来对着豆原的脸就是一拳，然后压在对方身上，得意洋洋地笑，“先发制人才是王道！”

豆原此时被压着也够不到自己放在枕头下的刀，偏了偏头吐出一口血沫，抬膝就对鹤房的腹部一顶，借此起身反压对方，“你是没吃饱么？这点力气，连我牙打不断。”

鹤房大力地咳嗽着，越来越多的白气喷出来，胸膛也在不正常地剧烈起伏，指甲毫无血色的手仍在执着地要掐身上豆原的喉咙，“放屁！一想到，咳咳，一想到要取你的命，我晚饭都多吃了两碗！”

豆原感觉掐在自己脖颈上的力度一开始还十分凶狠，但接下来却渐渐弱下去，他用力抹开鹤房散乱的黑发，看见他红扑扑的脸，一把按到了额头，

“该死，你居然发着烧就敢出来砍人！”豆原气的咬牙切齿着冲鹤房嚷，“怎么，天天逃家的鹤房少主现在对自己的职责这么上心了？”

“咳咳，”明明已经要捏不住了，但是鹤房还是倔强地不愿松开手，“是啊，你的行踪可真难打探。我要不天天出来巡逻，哪能先下手为强干掉你。”

豆原任由鹤房掐着他脖子，猛地掀开床旁边放着的小背篓，在里面快速地翻找，直到扒拉出一个小纸包，打开来就要把黑色丸药塞进鹤房嘴里。

鹤房死死咬着牙关，任凭豆原怎么掐他脸也不松口。

“你怎么倔脾气又犯了，”一向好脾气的豆原也火了，“就你现在这样，这辈子都杀不了我。”

真是豆原敢垂钩子，鹤房就敢咬。

鹤房立马劈手夺下豆原手里的苦药丸子，在入嘴的一瞬间脸就皱在了一起。

“哈哈哈哈哈。”豆原被鹤房的样子逗笑了，戳着鹤房的脸说，“我可也是要杀你，你就不怕我给你喂的是毒药。”

鹤房另一只一直掐在豆原脖子上的手立马用力，毫无预告地就把豆原按了下来。他脖子微微昂起，直接给了豆原一个还弥漫着苦涩的吻。

在豆原惊愕的神情中，鹤房像是终于找回场子一样，紧绷了一晚上的脸像是冰雪融化一般又露出了豆原熟悉的笑，“那你现在就得跟我一起死了。”

“那不行，”豆原终于起身从枕头底下拿到了自己的刀了，不过并未拔刀出鞘，反而是插回腰间，又走过去背起来地上的背篓，“我还要留着这条命去攘夷呢。”

“更何况，”豆原手扶在门框，在一片黑暗中侧头，“你还没有给过我一个甜一点的吻呢。”

鹤房摸了摸自己现在弥漫着苦涩的唇，又回想起第一个吻是飘着酒辣，而第二个吻则是泛着血腥。

“你现在不杀我，你会后悔的！”

“我从不杀生病的人，以免胜之不武！”豆原脚步根本不停，背着身遥遥的冲鹤房挥手，“你这次算是逃过一劫。”

“豆原一成你就是个大骗子，”鹤房勉强直起身子，半靠着床看着鹤房远去的身影心想，“之前砍人的时候可从来没见过你对感冒的人手软。”

“少主！少主！”

追击之前那股浪人的武士们这才赶回鹤房身边，赶忙把鹤房扶起来。

“嘛，不过我可不希望在我收下你人头之前，”鹤房眼前的视线逐渐模糊，却还在努力地回忆豆原临走时的打扮，“听到什么京都街头假药师横死的烂新闻。”

然而天有不测风云，在鹤房抓着那个假扮药师的浪人之前，新O组在京都外战败的消息先一步传了过来。

“胡闹！”鹤房的父亲一把夺下鹤房腰间挂了大半年的刀，扔出庭院外。“你必须得跟我们一起离开京都！”

“我还有人手！”鹤房梗着脖子毫不退缩，立马就要冲出去捡回自己的刀，“新O组是输了，但还有分散的成员活着。我可以把这些人也汇入我的队伍里，冲出去跟那帮浪人决一死战！”

“你给我回来！”鹤房的父亲气的把自己手里转着的大核桃砸了过去，“你就不能少叛逆一次，听听我的话？”

鹤房忍着疼痛回身，看见父亲总是戴着的高帽此时也因为急着要阻拦他而落下，露出了一片白发。

“你得活下去！”鹤房的父亲仿佛因为战败而苍老了很多，再也没有平时趾高气昂的模样了，“你是鹤房家的未来！”

“你知道我最想摆脱的就是鹤房家古板严肃又虚伪的条条框框！”鹤房试图不露出什么多余的情绪，但是胸膛却不断激烈地起伏着，“我发过誓要保卫幕府！不敢为自己的道义而死，那还算什么武士？！”

鹤房的父亲眼里闪过不敢置信，他突然觉得眼前的儿子变得陌生又成熟了起来，不再是以往纯粹只为了气他而跟他对着干的小屁孩了。

“你们，”鹤房想了想，还是冲他父亲露出了一个堪称最温柔的笑，“你们多带点人赶紧走吧，不用管我，我可比你们强多了！”

“你长大了，汐恩。”父亲起身把鹤房之前弃置在架子上的那把美丽却不适合战斗的刀拿了起来，郑重地放到了儿子手里，“这把刀是鹤房家代代传下来的礼仪刀。我虽然不明白你之前为什么不用了，以为你纯粹是叛逆不想继承家业。但现在，我觉得你是我鹤房家做的最好的继承人！”

“老头子你想多了，”积雪已经开始融化，顺着房檐落下来，发出嘀嗒嘀嗒的声音。“我不用它，纯粹是因为鹤房家这把旧刀不适合作战。”

“不许哭！”父亲把绣着家徽的手帕扔到了鹤房脸上，“那你就用那把新刀去做你想做的事情吧！”

鹤房把新旧两把刀都别回了自己腰间，心里想跟诀别的父亲说很多，但又觉得同为武士的父亲应该也懂。最后，他抬眼看了看父亲的背影，用最自信的声音喊，

“我不会辜负鹤房的姓氏，一定堂堂正正地走到最后！”

豆原现在浑身是血，衣服早都破烂不堪，但他的心却无比兴奋。几个时辰前，他们刚刚利用绝对的装备优势，打赢了和新O组的那场恶战。现在，他终于不用躲躲藏藏了，可以正大光明地走在京都的街上了。

“干的漂亮啊，豆原！”同志们见到豆原就拍了拍他的肩，大声赞叹他的勇武，“我们现在要去搜刮那些落跑大名的府邸，看看能不能抢些值钱玩意。你跟我们一起去么？”

豆原本来想拒绝，即使那些大名输了，他也不觉得赢家可以不经对方允许就占有对方财产。那些洋人虽然欺压日本，但豆原觉得对方的法治精神还是值得学习的。但是他没走几步，就看见那个熟悉的身影带着一堆武士又冲到了他眼前——

“你居然没跟着你父母一起走？”豆原简直快要被这家伙永不停止的叛逆气死了，“翘家之后难道你以为你每次都能完好地回去么？”

回应他的，是鹤房和对方身后武士亮起的刀。

唰——

豆原身边的同志们也拔出了刀。

鹤房宽厚的旧刀直接咬上了豆原的剑刃，嘣出灼伤人眼的火花。豆原拉开剑刃，摩擦出令人牙酸的声音。然后他不管刃上已经崩裂的口子，又再次举刀砍了上去！

铛铛——

两人宛如同一个道场长大的师兄弟一样，你来我往间都能瞬时洞察到对方的下一个动作。而就在他们俩战况焦灼的时候，周围鲜血四溅，骨头断裂声和喊杀声交织在一起。整个巷子内此时活脱脱一幅地狱画卷！

砰——

鹤房的新刀断了，飞起的刀刃划伤了他的额头，也斩断了豆原的衣袖。但他丝毫不慌，立马拔出了旧刀。

“你赢不了我，”豆原架刀接住了鹤房来势汹汹地袈裟斩，“这把刀上次就没能取了我性命，这次依旧也不行。更何况，它太薄了，马上就会折断！”

“那可说不定！刚才那把刀已经断了，可我还活着。”鹤房使劲眨着眼睛，额头上流下来的血落在他浓密的睫毛上，凝结后糊住了半拉视线，“在这把刀断之前，我取了你的性命不就行了！”

“你醒醒，你我现在不管谁死了，都对大局已经没有影响了！我们已经不是必须互杀的局面了！”豆原侧头避开鹤房更疯的攻势，“德O幕府已经完了！你们鹤房家马上也要完了！”

“那就更应该为了自己忠于的幕府，忠于的鹤房家付出一切啊！”鹤房汐恩丝毫不顾伤痛，在周围无论是自己武士还是豆原同志们都已几乎死绝的情况下，依旧又冲了上来，“你以为我是谁？我可是鹤房汐恩啊！我要对得起我手上的这把鹤房家的荣耀啊！”

“你寻死的想法很有道理，但是我不承认！”豆原任由鹤房劈过来，伴着骨头碎裂的声音，他夺下了鹤房的刀，用自己的刀砍断了刀刃已经坑坑洼洼的这把刀。

鹤房不敢置信地瞪大了眼睛。两把刀，无论是承载者鹤房家荣耀的旧刀，抑或是代表着鹤房自己保卫幕府信念的新刀，全部都折断了。他一时茫然地跌落在地。

豆原疲惫地扔下了自己的刀，在除了他俩之外已无活人的小巷中，蹲下身，用未骨折的另一只手艰难地从怀里摸出来一颗金平糖塞到了自己嘴里，然后第一次主动地吻了上去。

“甜么？”

鹤房突然就不想死了，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒地落了下来，哭的越来越放肆，脸也完全不像贵公子一样失态地皱了起来，哭的又丑又可爱。

豆原一把揽过鹤房，这次没有再背对着鹤房的脸，而是和他并肩。金灿灿的朝日从远方地平线处逐渐升起，将温暖的光辉一点点照入黑暗的小巷。在鹤房身边，一朵不起眼的小白花终于在这个初春时节探出了头，绽放的同时飘散出浅淡的花香，冲散了鹤房和豆原身边浓郁的血腥味。

“活下去，我们还有会变幸福的未来。”

后记

豆原把鹤房扶进了自己在京都室町之前租住的民居，然后转身就要拿伤药先给他包扎。

“我这回可终于拜访你家了。”鹤房又精神了起来，开始兴致勃勃地打量起房子里的摆设，“什么嘛，你审美真的好土。”

“我其实觉得还好啊。”豆原给鹤房打好绷带之后，开始嘴上指导鹤房给他包扎，“我劝你早日习惯，毕竟如果你想之后摆脱新政府的监视，那就不可能再回去鹤房家了。”

“我怎么会妥协让这些东西污染我的眼睛，你在做什么春秋大梦呢？”鹤房一脸嫌弃地伸出两根手指捏起来一些他完全无法理解的装饰物，原本要直接扔掉，但想了想又放下，“我们之后可是要住二十年、三十年、四十年的，你以后没跟我说之前，不许再买这种土得掉渣的东西了。”

“诶，我以为我们会在一起住一辈子的？”豆原有点失落，连反驳鹤房对他审美的不公正发言都顾不上了，“难道你还准备着哪天恢复鹤房汐恩的身份？”

“我才不会抛弃的我的名字，笨蛋豆原！”鹤房抄起厨房里的大骨头转头就敲豆原的头，“无论我回不回去，我都永远是鹤房汐恩！这个身份的过去现在未来，我都非常珍惜，绝不会抛弃！”

“那你为什么不打算和我一起住一辈子？”豆原正试图把鹤房给他打的水平过差的绷带解开，用牙辅助准备重新在打一遍，“我以为我们早都心意相通了。”

“嘛，毕竟我可是永远的反动期，永不停歇的翘家者。”鹤房把随身携带的御守掏了出来，和刚从豆原身上掉出来的那一个，一同丢进了火炉里，“你要是什么时候让我不满意了，那我自然就跑了啊。”

“诶诶诶，你为什么要把那御守烧了啊！我觉得还挺灵的。”

“笨蛋！那可是良缘御守，用来求相遇的！”鹤房拍了拍手，抖掉了手上的灰，“我们都在一起了，自然下次再去辩才天那里求个祈求缘分长久的缘结御守啊！”

豆原的眼睛刷就欣喜地亮了起来，立马傻呵呵地笑地见牙不见眼。

“收收，你笑地也太傻了，”鹤房自己嘴角的弧度也根本压不住，却还要故作凶凶地嘲讽豆原，“快去买点猪肉回来，我已经想了一年了！”


End file.
